Not What It Seems
Not What It Seems is the third case in the 1st season. Also the third in ''Lieborough City'''' Criminal Case''. Plot Comming Soon! Summary Victim * [[Eric Walker|'Eric Walker']]: Lieborough's Tramp Murder Weapon * Knife Killer * [[Loretta Miller|'Loretta Miller']]: Victim's Ex-Girlfriend (Judgement: 10 years in prison / Killer) Suspects List of suspects * Loretta Miller: Detective * Margareth Peterson: Pink'e Bar Owner * Winnie Rosse: Eric's Enemie * Tommy Walker: Crime Witness * Grace Delaney: Forensic Team Chief * Leonor Troy: Detective (Quasi-Suspect) Killer's profile * The killer is a woman * The killer is over 30 years old * The killer is black hair * The killer has a backpack * The killer works in Lieborough Police Department Steps Chapter 1: The Killer and The Tramp * Investigate Bar (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Bra, Knife; Victim Identified: Eric Walker; New Suspect: Loretta Miller, Margareth Peterson) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (05:00:00) * Talk to Loretta Miller (New Suspect: Winnie Rosse) * Talk to Margareth Peterson (New Crime Scene: Waste) * Talk to Winnie Rosse (Prerequisite: Talk to Loretta Miller) * Examine Bloody Bra (Result: Bra; Attributes: The killer is a woman) * Exaime Knife (Result: Cowabonga Exclusive Knife) * Analize Cowabonga Exclusive Knife (Result: The killer is over 30 years old; Murder Weapon Identified: Cowabunga Exclusive Knife) * Investigate Waste (Clues: Damaged Credit Card) * Examine Damaged Card (Result: Credit Card) * Analize Credit Card (00:30:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: More than brutal * Investigate Bar Tables (Clues: Eric Broken Photo) * Examine Eric Broken Photo (New Suspect: Tommy Walker) * Talk to Tommy Walker (Attributes: The killer is black hair, The killer uses a backpack; New Crime Scene: Police Department Sleep Room) * Investigate Police Department Sleep Room (Clues: Officer Troy, Bullet; New Suspect: Grace Delaney) * Talk to Grace Delaney about Officer Troy Status * Examine Bullet (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (10:00:00) * Arrest Margareth Peterson * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: Killer Is Not What It Seems * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Brooch) * Investigate Police Department Dinning Room (Clues: Broken Medal) * Examine Broken Medal and Brooch (Result: Police Department Medal) * Analyze Police Department Medal (Attributes: The killer works in Lieborough Police Department) * Arrest the killer! (Killer Identified: Loretta Miller) * Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation * Talk to Grace Delaney about Officer Troy Status (Reward: Safety Apron) * Talk to Officer Troy * Investigate Police Department Dinning Room (Clues: Shopping Bag) * Examine Shopping Bag (Result: Burgers) * Talk to Officer Troy (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Margareth Peterson (Prerequisite: Talk to Officer Troy) * Investigate Bar Tables (Clues: Damaged Paper) * Examine Damaged Paper (Result: Work Permit) * Analyze Work Permit (02:00:00) * Talk to Margareth Peterson (Result: 10000 coins) * Move to a next case (Coming Soon!) Trivia * This is the 3rd case in Lieborough and in the Central Area on Criminal Case. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Cristobaleno Category:Central Area (Lieborough City)